Nightwing: Rediscovery
by tootired
Summary: A prose-poetry piece, set to music, as Nightwing rediscovers a very simple thing he's lost.


Hello, 

I caught this song on the radio today; and this whole vignette sprang to life in my mind; color; complete. I don't know why; I don't know if its the frustration with the book combining with frustrations in real life, or why my subconscious had been obviously working overtime on this particular vision in the undersides of my mind. It loses much in translation, of course, but this is the best I can do. Feel free to repost it wherever, if anyone wishes; just give me a link so I can see the results.

It isn't fanfiction, per se, but I didn't know where else to post it...I did so on the DC boards, but wonder if others have any commentary.

I think it really needs this particular piece of music to work well, so go find it. :) If anyone out there has any talent for flash animation, or something similar, have at. I'd love to see something like this.

* * *

Title: Realization. 

Music: Richard Marx -- Ready to Fly

* * *

Predawn over the city. High Spires silouetted against the not-quite dawning light. A shadow of Nightwing on top of one of the tallest...The Jumpline fires, Nightwing effortlessly leaps off the building as the line 'chinks' into the building opposite. He swings gracefully in a downward parabolic arc... 

"I've been trying to open the door...To the secret of my destiny..."

* * *

...and back upward, flipping his wrist and the jumpline automatically reels in. In his left hand, the second rope-gun fires. The action repeats as he cruises the skies... 

"And every new road I think is the one...Seems to lead right back to me."

* * *

Another arc, Nightwing coming straight at us... 

"I've looked for a way to be wiser...A way to be strong..."

* * *

Barely pausing at the top of the next arc, now taking the next swing; the look on his face pensive, troubled, searching. 

"Now I see the answer was hiding...In me all along..."

* * *

Swing after swing, muscles taut, the moves as automatic as breathing; the 'PAF!' of his rope gun in sychronization with the almost waltz-like rhythm of the song....

"And I'm ready to fly...Over the sun..."

* * *

Reflections from skyscrapers...The shadow of Nightwing from below, looking upward through a skylight, mid-leap... 

"Like a rocket to heaven... And I'm ready to soar...Right through the sky"

* * *

Completes the set, landing upon antoher tall building. 

"Never dreamed I'd find something to lift me so high... I've always had wings, but I wasn't ready to fly"

* * *

A pause, he stops, standing upon the corner of the skyscraper. Faint pinks of the dawn are just barely hinted at in the reflections of the windows. Breathes. Close up of Nightwing's masked face. He closes his eyes. 

"Restless, hopeless, and misunderstood...Like so many others I know..."

* * *

A very, very slow topple, a silent, gentle dive, arms outstretched, eyes closed. A face of total relaxation. 

"So busy tryin' to keep holdin' on....When I should've been letting go..."

* * *

A fall that seems too slow to be real, his reflections appear on the buildings about his falling body... 

"I was given the gift to find it... The spirit inside me..."

* * *

A plunge, almost too long, and then the PAFF once again, the line snakes out.... 

"But I never really imagined...All I could be"

* * *

The line bites, a rapid, beautiful HUGE full arc, Nightwing has picked up amazing speed in his plunge, arcing... 

"And I'm ready to fly...Over the sun...Like a rocket to heaven"

* * *

The arc completes, Nighwing now is falling _upward_, feet first, in a slow immelman, as his line snakes back in... 

And I'm ready to soar...Right through the sky...Never dreamed I'd find something to lift me so high..."

* * *

Nightwing, weightless, still coming upward.... close up of his masked face, his eyes shut again... the scene grows dark 

"I've always had wings...But I wasn't ready to fly..."

* * *

The hand of a nine year old boy smacking into that of his trapeze-artist father. The swing and the color of the cirus. Elephants below, a rehersal with his family...Smiles and tumbles in the air. Face of child-like delight, but a miss, a fall... 

SOLO

* * *

A catch by the hand of Batman, Dick is now in Robin regalia, they are swinging through Gotham City together... 

"The answer to all of my wonder...Was right in my hands..."

* * *

The scene shifts almost mid-blink; the cape of Batman is now Batgirl's, as Nightwing in his original costume and her swing side by side...then Barbara Gordon and Dick Grayson on the trapeze together, Dick teaching her to fly again. 

"Now it's time for me to discover...All that I am"

* * *

Dick and Barbara kissing on the trapeze. 

"And I'm ready to fly...Over the sun"

* * *

The young Robin, opening his eyes as Batgirl finishes kissing him for the first time, a silent 'Wahoo!' as he rapidly leaps away on his jumpline, Batgirl smiling at him...the tingle of the kiss still on his lips, Robin closes his eyes... 

Like a rocket to heaven...And I'm ready to soar"

* * *

Nightwing opens them, he is just starting on his way back down again, once more the PAF of the jumpline gun... 

"Right through the sky...Never dreamed I'd find something to lift me so high"

* * *

Nightwing, lands upon a tall spire, balancing effortlessly on one foot, as the Sun is starting to crack the horizon. Buildings are golden in the light, the water reflecting the rising Sun. Bright colors; as bright as Robin's cape. Nightwing's face is full of that optimistic delight that's been missing for so long; the kind of face Dick Grayson would have when saying 'That was SO cool!' 

The thought bubble: "Why, here's my optimism. It's just where I left it."

"I've always had wings...But I wasn't ready to fly..."

* * *

As Nightwing continues his effortless pole balancing act, the rapture of the moment and the sunrise upon him, we pan back to see that Batman is observing him from a distance, in the usual concealing shadows. 

"I've always had wings..."

* * *

Closeup on Batman's face. Through the grimness, and the usual facade, the smallest smile of absolute, proud, unabashed pride. Not a grin, but unmistakably there. 

A rapid 'Flap' sound of the cape, as he does his usual disappering act.

"...Now I'm finally ready to fly..."

* * *

Nightwing, hops down a bit; still holding onto the pole;still intent on the horizon; because, at least in this single moment, everything is precisely how it should be. There have been trials before, and there will be trials later. But, for now, he is simply witnessing a miracle as the Sun completes its rise. 

Instrumental end of song.


End file.
